Hayate Syra
Character Outline Hayate Syra (死蘭 疾風 Shira Hayate) is Gentle’s ex-boyfriend who she met before coming to Infinity Academy. He is an athletic and intelligent young man who is known throughout Japan as the #1 student. He aspires to be a detective like his father. But deep down, Hayate harbors a dark secret: he was an infamous serial killer in his past life. When he died, he made a deal with the Prince of Limbo, and was reborn as a servant of the Underworld- as a Shinigami. Hayate lost most of his powers, but is able to hear other people’s thoughts and move things with his mind. His symbol is the Skull. Character History Before the Storyline Hayate was born into a normal working-class, human family in Tokyo, Japan in the 1940s. Hayate was considered amongst his peers as a protégée at everything; academics, sports, and social life. Popular amongst the girls and a family boy, Hayate had the life everyone wanted. When Hayate was in high school, he was in a car accident. While in a catatonic state, he had a dream. In it, he sold his soul to the devil in return for power. When we woke up, he realized he had the power to kill others by touching them and resulted in the people he touched dying in "freak accidents." Realizing what he could do, he decided to use his power to rid the world of all bad guys, including those who were found wrongly innocent or acquitted. Because of this, people around the world called him an "angel of justice." While there were some who worshipped him as a being of justice, others viewed him as a killer. As a result, Hayate was considered a national threat and an infamous serial killer. He was hunted down, until finally he was caught by the local police and sentenced to the electric chair. When his soul traveled to Limbo, he came across the Palace of Judgment, where he was confronted by the Prince of the Underworld. The Prince made a deal with Hayate; in return for his services to the Palace of Judgment, Hayate was allowed to be reborn as a human again. Hayate agreed, and the two worked out a contract. Hayate was reborn as a human, appearing different and born different. Hayate was made into a Shinigami, a servant of the Underworld, investigating disturbances that have some supernatural connection. But because of his contract, he gained ehterochromic eyes and his left hand mutated- a physical reminder for Hayate from the Prince about who he is now. While attending school, Hayate met Gentle Sakura while taking a mythology class. The two became friends and eventually grew fond of each other. They began dating and learned of each others’ pasts; that Gentle was a princess-in-hiding and Hayate was the reborn version of an infamous serial killer, now turned into a servant of the Underworld. The two eventually grew fond of eachother and began dating. They broke-up for an unknown reason. In the Manga Later, Hayate was offered to become a temporary member of the school Prefects, who in actuality are Gentle’s protectors and her servants known as the Full Moon Jokers. Believing the world has some good worth saving, he accepted the position and attended the school with the others. Personality Hayate’s personality is characterized as an extremely intelligent yet bored young man, confident in his own sense of logic and how clever he is in regards to others. He is frustrated by the lack of justice in the world. Believing the world to be "rotten," he desired a means by which he can enact his will to purge the world of all evil. When he died, Hayate’s personality had a little more faith in the human world and became a Full Moon Joker, and became more open with himself and to his friends. Appearance Hayate is seen as a tall strong-looking young man in his late teens. He has pale-colored skin with light-brown hair neatly combed down to his neck and his bangs are shaggy and evenly-cut. His eyes are heterochromatic- one borwn and another amber. His left hand is mutated into a demonic-like state. Relationships Gentle Sakura Gentle was Hayate’s girlfriend for a while; while attending school after being reincarnated, he met Gentle in a mythology class. The two became friends and eventually grew fond of each other. They began dating and learned of each others’ pasts. Though now broken-up, Hayate stayed good friends with Gentle. Weapons & Abilities Telekinesis When Hayate was reborn, he was given the power of telekinesis, the ability to move objects and people with his mind. Hayate is able to make people do what he wants and can also produce shields with his telekinesis. Fuda Spells Hayate is able to use fuda spells, spells written on slips of paper and can summon any ability or animal if desired. With these spells, Hayate can wield the elements, create shields, and use spells to see anything or free anything from an evil grasp. He keeps the paper in a fake textbook he carries. Trivia Gallery Hayate copy.jpg Hayate 2 copy.jpg